A generic drill rod magazine can be taken from EP 2 947 258 B1 for example. On a foldable frame of metal struts several support means with retaining arms are provided which extend horizontally in a fork-like manner. Between the retaining arms drill rod elements can be received and stored vertically. With this drill rod magazine a plurality of drill rod elements can be stored in a compact manner in vertical alignment.
Another drill rod magazine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,718,395. On a fork-shaped support means with horizontal retaining arms a plurality of lateral arched tensioning elements is arranged which retain the bar-shaped drill rod elements in their position in their upper area.
Further drill rod magazines with fork-shaped support means which are additionally provided with retaining means can be taken from U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,040, US 2011/0005162 A1 and US 2015/0048038 A1.
Another drill rod magazine can be taken from DE 1 812 304, in which pivotable fixing elements are arranged on the retaining arms of a support means. Between the fixing elements the drill rod elements are arranged and fixed in their vertical storage position.
Although the arrangement of a plurality of fixing elements permits secure storage, retaining arms with a plurality of individually adjustable elements are elaborate in terms of construction, production and maintenance. Especially in rough operation there is the risk of damage or malfunction of the plurality of movable parts.